Overlord: The Fleshripper, The Fallen Princes, And The Magna
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Thirty-six people, altered by Nyarlathotep, were spread through the universe. Three find themselves in the New World. Will they join Ainz Ooal Gown, or will they end him? Starring two Death Knight artifact weapons, and the most annoying of the Mage artifact weapons!
1. Chapter 1: The Maw Of The Damned

_The New World; The Re-Estize Kingdom; Slums; Eight Fingers Brothel; Hidden Room_

The room was filled with the scent of decay and blood, all coming from a corpse on the floor.

A corpse beaten up, and smashed into pieces.

The blood spatters covered the bed, the floor, and the walls.

This scene was straight out of a horror movie, needing only a terrifying monster to complete the image.

But, of course, this room is important for a reason.

The room trembled.

On the wall opposite the door, a rip appeared.

A rip through time, space, dimensions, and the laws that this particular world relied upon.

A hand reached through the gate, and slammed against the wall, the long claws anchoring the being into the world.

Another clawed hand reached through the gate, and grabbed the opposite wall.

The figure, a woman, pulled herself through the rift in time and space.

The woman was tall, about 6 foot 11. She wore a long red trench coat, over a set of silver armor.

The armor, covered in blood, was etched with images of maggots.

The woman had long red hair, matted with gore, that covered her face.

She wore a tortured visage that seemed as if acid had been dripped unevenly across her face.

Her eyes and mouth, however, held the real horror.

They constantly gushed blood.

This, however, did not limit her sight at all.

She grinned at the sight of the corpse.

"Ah." She spat. "I hee 'hat I'gh ig he igt plash. I wonder kare my Shielder ish." (Translation: I see that I'm in the right place. I wonder where my Wielder is.)

"But shirst... a sheal." (Translation: But first... A meal.)

She walked over to the corpse, and began to eat.

* * *

 **Edited On 5/11/2018. Thanks to T** ** **eawhy** Ottscay for his suggestion on her face.**


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
